The Alpha, Beta, Gamma and Omega Missions
by Blacknd0ne
Summary: Glen, the Multi-Skill, is in one of 20 breakoff groups trying to conquer (sc) a planet from the Zerg, the Protoss plan to live with them, but are to weak to help right now, what will come of it and will the Confederation intervene?


Disclaimer: I don't own Starcraft, Blizzard does.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
( ) Author Note [ ] Extra Info { } Psychic Instant Transmission  
  
"Yea now what?!" The slightly insane and power-hungry Multi-Skill known as Glen yelled; he was currently in a FireBat suit, using a Flamethrower to it's fullest on a unlucky pack of Zerglings.  
  
"Reeeaaaargh!" the Zergling packleader yelped loudly as his left leg caught fire, causing him to run around in circles panicking.  
  
"You ain't got nothing on me you stupid Zerglin' sons of... Aww hell..." He finished torching the Zerglings to see two very angry looking Hydralisks running at him, shooting Needle Spines the whole way.  
  
"Ayie!" Glen yelled as he took off full fledged back to the small Encampment, yet they were gaining on him fast.  
  
"Don't fail me now!" He yelled, taking a heat resistant thermoneedle from his belt and injecting it into him thru a special slot in the wrist.  
  
"Woohoo, I feel 10 years younger!" His speed increased greatly, outrunning both of the Hydralisks and into the encampment.  
  
He stopped as he entered and pointed at the Hydralisks with his Flamethrower's nozzle.  
  
"Can you say Boom?" He grinned as a volley of Arclite Shock Cannon shells were pounded into the Hydralisks, instantly destroying them.  
  
"Thank you fellas, Wouldn't have made it without you" Glen says walking fully into the encampment and into a set up tent.  
  
He sighs after taking off his Firebat Suit, wearing a standard Multi-Skill load out suit. A Multi-Skill is a person who can adapt to any load out suit such as Marine, Firebat, Ghost, SCV, Medic and can pilot any vehicle with ease, they are strongly sought after by many armies for their skills in Vehicles and Weapons.  
  
"Rough out there isn't it Glen?" a nearby Marine said, out of his suit.  
  
Glen grinned slightly "All fun, I like going solo, I work better that way, don't have to worry about any of my stray bullets hitting allies"  
  
The Marine started laughing "Yea, Hahahaahah!, Stray Bullets.. You? Hahahaahah!"  
  
Glen went a little red then got up and grabbed a drink from a frost container, he opened the top then took a long drink. He sighed heavily after sitting back down and putting his drink down "Whatchu going out as this time Glen?" The same Marine said from across the table.  
  
Glen shrugged "Maybe a Ghost or Marine, either one works well... Have them U23-8 Shells been loaded here yet?"  
  
"Not sure, They havn't given them to me, that's for damn sure"  
  
The good thing about being a Multi-Skill is that he could be a Marine with Ocular Implants or if he could sneak them out, a Ghost with Stim Packs thought they slightly blurred his vision with Ocular Implants, that's why they never gave them to Ghosts he guessed, one other skill greatly increased his worth, the famous Ghost Telepathy ability  
  
Glen finished his drink then tossed it into the Waste Can and got up, looking directly at his Ghost suit across the room, it was his because the suit was specifically designed for him and gave a little more protection, plus the C-10 Rifle had longer range [If Possible], it dealt more damage, and if he aimed right, could go thru units into ones behind them, which worked well for Zerglings.  
  
He strapped on the vest then picked up his C-10 rifle and slung it around his back "Im out" He said to the Marine and walked out the tent with the Marine yelling "See you later Glen, If I live for it, Hahaha!"  
  
Glen walked out of the Defense Perimeter and past a few battles of Marines, Firebats, Medics, Zerglings, Hydralisks and the occasional Ultralisk which was a big threat.  
  
The whole battle was taking place in the Desert, each base set in a abandoned blown up outpost, there wasn't much sand, but a lot of crackled earth, the Infantry had to hold off the Zerg until the Goliaths and Tanks were fully built and upgraded, in which the battle would be won.  
  
Glen stopped outside the Zerg base, at the side of it where nothing could see him but he could see everything. He pulled down his mic and spoke into it Got them Nuclear Missiles ready?  
  
A voice spoke back Gimme 5 minutes, they'll be fully ready  
  
Glen grinned Great, ill lay low and cloaked until then  
  
Glen's suit also had it's own reactor, giving him limitless Energy for cloaking but it depleted fast using Lockdown, there was also one other special thing about his gun. . .  
  
Locked and Loaded, Gimme your targets Glen swung his C-10 rifle around then cocked it and aimed directly at the Ultralisk Cavern, the only in the whole base, and it was surrounded by 2 Ultralisks and about 24 Zerglings.  
  
Aim is on, Launch Glen whispered into the mic.  
  
His grin broadened when he heard "Nuclear Launch Detected" three times simultaneously in his headset.  
  
The other special thing about his gun is it could signal for three nuclear launches instead of just one.  
  
"Ok lift and run" The voice said in his headset. Glen swung the rifle around onto his back again then took off running and dove behind a dune.  
  
Three explosions rang out across the lands along with some unearthly shrieks from Zerg beings, he peeked over the dune to see mass confusion and running around.  
  
"Mission complete, send in the sweeper force to clean up whats left, no Ultralisks around or Hydralisks for that matter"  
  
Glen sat tight for a few minutes until he saw the first of the Sweeper Forces come in, 24 infantry consisting of Marines and Firebats.  
  
"Good Job... Oh Jeeze... Hold on, 4 Overlords flying this way, they're fully evolved and carrying up to 3 units apiece, they're all dropping their units off about half a mile from my position... Oh shit... 7 Hunter Killer's and a... TORRASQUE!"  
  
With that Glen got up and started running his ass off back to base to signal the Vehicles to go directly to the Zerg's loadout point and try to intercept the newly brought in units to prevent a total infantry massacre.  
  
-Back at the Terran Encampment-  
  
Commander 'Tag' was grinning broadly "So the mission was a success?"  
  
The Marine nodded "Yes sir! We have estimated that roughly we have one hundred casualties Sir"  
  
Tag's grin faded a little "Hmm... The Ultralisk's posed a very big problem didn't they?"  
  
"Yes Sir, they were the cause of at least 45 deaths, Sir"  
  
"Damn... Okay, your dismissed Soldier"  
  
"Sir, Thank you, Sir" With that the Marine marched out of the Command Tent.  
  
Commander Tag sat down in a fold out chair he had that he took with him everytime they moved around, Tag was the Commander of a stray Terran group that broke off the Confederation and moved to a different planet habitable for human beings, the only problem was, the Zerg were there first.  
  
There were 20 groups in all and Tag only controlled this one, the planet was one fourths bigger than Earth so they wouldn't nearly fit it, they had plans for a certain Protoss Tribe to move in, the Tribe as of now was to weak to help but would help soon in claiming the planet.  
  
"Sir!" a Firebat out of his suit rushed in, out of breath.  
  
"What is it Soldier?" Tag stood up  
  
The Firebat saluted "Glen has reported that there are reinforcements for the Zerg, 7 Hunter Killer Hydralisks and a notorious Torrasque Ultralisk"  
  
Tag's eyes widened a little, he sighed "Tell the Siege Tanks to move out, only the Siege Mode reasearched ones, tell the Goliaths to cover then from Torrasque once he meets them, they need all the help they can get, when Glen gets back here, if hes coming, tell him to get into his prepared Wraith"  
  
"Yes Sir!" The Firebat ran out of the tent and to the Factory.  
  
-Glen-  
  
He rushed into the base, passed the Siege Tanks and Goliaths streaming out of the base and to his tent, he got out of his Ghost suit quickly and ran to the Factory.  
  
"Glen! GLEN! Commander Tag says to get into your Wraith, he signalled the Goliaths and Siege Tanks to cut off the Zerg reinforcements" The same Firebat said quickly to him.  
  
Glen didn't even stop he just kept running and yelled "Thank you fellow Soldier!"  
  
He got to the small crudely built Air Strip then climbed into his Wraith which was the same one Tom Kazansky piloted, he was a commander of one of the groups but his was destroyed by a small Zerg Swarm, they recovered his Wraith in a destroyed Starport, it had minimal damage but it was repaired and handed to Glen since he was the discoverer of it, by luck.  
  
After buckling his dual seatbelt he entered the access code to start the Wraith's control system up, then fired up the engine as the all to familiar Whirring sound started coming from behind him which signalled the Engine was started and he was ready for take off, he needed no signal considering he was the only incoming and outgoing Air Unit besides the dropships which were very rare.  
  
He started to move as worked the controls which were unlike planes today, he picked up speed, he was at 80 miles per hour, and he's in the air. . .  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Review now, that little button below here, hit it. 


End file.
